


What's in a Nickname

by Rookmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderless, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kiba is a little shit, Nicknames, Other, Roof time, genderless reader, no pronouns for reader, oh no he's a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Nicknames can be difficult, but it's easier for some people than others.Unfortunately, you aren't one of those lucky bastards. Kiba, on the other hand, is.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Kudos: 39





	What's in a Nickname

“Don’t say it again.” Kiba says, falling back next to you on the warm tiles of your roof. “It sounds dumb. Find something else.”

“Oh, come on Kiba. I’ll find something good to call you. I know you didn’t like Bakkun but-”

Kiba’s hand covers your mouth, and he leans in close. His eyes narrow, and he snarls. “Don’t. Say it again.”

“Alright, alright. How about...Kikkun?”

He only shakes his head.

“Ba’s?”

“Nope.”

“How about Salts.”

“Where’d that come from?”

“You’re being salty today. I’ll call you Salts.”

All you get is a lazy swipe with his hand. He gets you in the arm, and you let yourself fall over, directly into Kiba’s lap. “Oh, how you wound me, my beloved Salts.”

He looks down at you before he grabs your waist and starts his merciless attack. It takes two seconds of his fingers squirming against you for you to start laughing.

“Oh, no. No please. Kiba anything but that!”

You try to squirm away from him, but Kiba grabs your arm, pulling you closer and going at your other vulnerabilities until you’re howling with laughter.

“Let me go! I’ll do whatever you want just LEt me Go i’ll co-operAte!!!”

He cackles. “Then never call me that again!”

“Kiba this Isn’t fahahaha-fair!”

He keeps going until you’re red in the face and panting.

As soon as you catch your breath and get rid of any stray giggles, you sit up next to him, bracing a foot against the top in what you hope it's a casual way. He gets all of one second to relax again before you launch yourself at him and go for his own tickle spot. The inside of his elbows and his neck. You manage to brush your fingers against his smooth skin as he flips you onto your back on the rooftop.

He looks down at you and you’re too stunned to really see anything past the smug look like his eye and that devious little smirk that makes your insides squirm.

“If you really want a nickname for me, you’ll have to do better than Salts. I don’t need a nickname. Mine’s already short as it is.”

“I’ll find something to call you. I’ll do it if it’s the last thing I do.”

Later that day, you would keep wondering what to call Kiba. Nothing you can come up with really fits. Your favorite so far is Keebs, but it still feels clunky in your mouth.

You’re still wandering around the village, thinking out loud and testing names. Nothing better comes to mind.

“Maybe if I use his last name I’ll be able to come up with something better.”

You actually run into Kiba while you’re still trying to think of something.   
“Hey, Kiba. I’ve been tossing more names around. Wanna hear ‘em?”

“Sure, why not?” He sits down next to you, and leans back.

“Kiba’s pretty short, so I figured I’d try something with your last name.”

Kiba nods.

You rattle off a few and one by one, your ideas are shot down. You just wanna call Kiba something cute. Why are nicknames so difficult!

“There was only one really good one. How do you feel about Nuzu?”

“Hmm. That one’s not bad, but it sounds kinda weird.” Kiba looks at where you're sitting next to him. "Why are you so set on giving me a nickname anyways?"

You pause, trying to put your reasoning into words.

"I just want something cute to call you."

"Oh, so my name isn't cute enough for you?"

"No, that's not it. I want to call you sometime that not everyone else calls you."

"Oh. I didn't realize that was a thing." Kiba says, looking away with a small smile.

"Yeah. I just thought it would be nice, you know?"

Kiba perks up, and meets your eye with a mischievous look on his face.

You're pretty sure you know what that face means.

"What if I got a nickname for you?"

You sputter, because that's not what you were thinking, and now Kiba's sharp smile seems a little more sinister than you thought a second ago.   
"I know just what to call you." He says.

You hold your breath as Kiba lens in closer to you, brushing his face against yours as he says "I'll call you Sweets."

Your face burns as he leaves your personal space.

Kiba laughs as you try to turn away from him.

"Oh, don't be like that. I like calling you Sweets. It suits you."

"How the hell does that suit me?!"

"You're sweet. Do I need any other reason?"

"Kiba, you flirtatious little shit I swear I'll get you back!"

"Bahaha, how do you plan on doing that, little mouse?"

"I'm not a mouse!"

"You're squeaking like one."

"Damnit Kiba!"

"Oh, come on. You know you love me."

The words come out so naturally, but you still freeze.

You had never told Kiba about all the nights that you lay awake thinking about him. You never said anything about why you've wanted to spend all your spare time with him.

Kiba doesn't notice. He's too busy laughing.

Your brain is still stalling when he stops raining, and he looks at you like he may have made a mistake.

"Do you want me to call you something else?"

Your immediate answer it's no. You want him to call you Sweets, but you don't know if he realizes that the name makes your heart flutter.

"That's just a, uh, really romantic thing to call someone. Are you sure you want to call me that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

You're too busy being embarrassed to see the tender look on his face. He leans a little closer to you.

When you notice that he's closer than before, the breath is sucked from your lungs and you forget to breathe.

Kiba looks stunning in the golden glow of the afternoon sunlight. He's relaxed and comfortable and smiling as he closes his eyes and you couldn't be happier to share this moment with him.

The wind brushes past you, rifling through his hair as it goes. Bird song drifts through the air, and you're on cloud nine.

You want to tell him exactly how seeing him like this makes you feel, but the courage in your stomach is wobbly at best right now. Still, there's no better time than right now. You can feel it.

"You know, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

He cracks an eye open to look at you. You feel your resolve start to crumble immediately.

But this is Kiba. He knows almost everything about you. You can talk to him about everything. Feelings shouldn't be any different.

That changes when the feelings involve him, which is the whole reason you didn't tell him before, but you can't back out now. You're doing this.

"I'vekindofbeeninlovewithyouforareallylongtime."

Kiba sits up. "Sorry, I didn't get that. What did you just say?"

You take a terrified breath and say it again. "I'm in love with you, Kiba."

His mouth opens, like he can't believe what he's hearing.

You're about to begin your furious backtrack when he breaks out in a giant grin.

"Oh thank god."

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me, so I didn't really do anything, but I've loved you since we were kids."

You don't bother trying to fight the gist smile on your face as you tackle him in the biggest hug you can.

When you pick yourself up off of him, you look him in the eye and say "So, if I guess we're sweet and salty, right?"

Kiba laughs, and pulls you back down to him as the two of you enjoy each other's company, and all that entails.

You weren't able to come up with a nickname for him that day, but you got something so much better. Instead, you ended up with a nickname, and every day Kiba would call you Sweets.


End file.
